twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Wrap Up 2012
thumb|300px|right Overview Every year, at the day before Spring, the ponies of Ponyville wrap up winter. They do this without magic, traditionally to honor the earthponies who founded Ponyville centuries ago. The Winter Wrap Up Scene This year's WWU will occur in the feed on Sunday, March 18, 2012 from 1 to 4pm EST. Signups are informal and whatever team you want your character to be on, Twi will assign you duties accordingly. A Winter Wrap Up vest on your avatar is a good idea! Please edit the wiki page below to put your character's name in the team you want. Teams and Leaders Twilight Sparkle is the manager of Winter Wrap Up and allocates resources and staff to make sure it goes smoothly. There are three teams of ponies, and they wear color coded vests to denote their roles, and Team Leaders wear bands around their forelegs to indicate leadership roles. Team leaders vary every year, and have not been assigned for this year yet. Support Staff *Twilight Sparkle - manager *Azure Helm - assistant *Candy Swirl - catering *Coaldust - Catering *Pyro Feuer - Catering *Rarity - uniforms *Unassigned - Treasurer *Unassigned - Media Liaison Animal Team The Animal Team wakes up hibernating animals in their burrows, tidies up their homes and brings them food to help them wake up post-hibernation. They also make birds nests for returning birds. Team Members ;Waking: *Fluttershy - Unavailable due to being a tree *Team one **mlp_Alberio (LEADER) **mlp_Lyra **ShyArt **Terra Viridis **Ice Cream Dream *Team two **mlp_PhyreShock (LEADER TEAM 2) **mlp_Tavi **mlp_Puzzle **mlp_Rocky **mlp_Tune *Team three **mlp_PunkieDee (LEADER TEAM 3) **mlp_Catch **mlp_Bree **mlp_Sunset Sparkle **mlp_Stormy Night **mlp_Sammi Fuzz *Team three **mlp_Loophole (LEADER TEAM 4) **mlp_Shady Deals **mlp_Braveheart Bronco **mlp_Shockwave ;Nest-making *Team one **mlp_Rarity (NEST MAKING LEADER) **mlp_DigitShine **mlp_TrebleRiff **mlp_Cotton Orange *Team three **mlp_Ruby Pinch (LEADER) **mlp_Keylime Stageright **mlp_Windy Hooves **mlp_Dreamer Star *Team three **mlp_Beatmatch (LEADER) **mlp_Boost **mlp_Crest **mlp_Ponder Serene *Team four **mlp_lilywisp (LEADER) **mlp_Light Nighatos **mlp_Rose **mlp_Sparkle Star Weather Team The weather team is mostly pegasi, with ground-crew earthponies and unicorns. Weather pegasi disperse snow clouds, shake trees to remove snow, and assist navigation of bird flocks, while earthponies can skate on frozen lakes to break up the ice and remove snow from the ground. Team Members *Cloud Team **mlp_Rainbow **mlp_DitzyDoo **mlp_Lightning Streak **mlp_Cupcake Sprinkle **mlp_Esmeralda **mlp_Sandstone *Ice Team **mlp_Pinkie Pie **mlp_Cirrus **mlp_Kiryn Gearwings **mlp_Flare **mlp_Magick **mlp_MavenCash **mlp_Ichigo **mlp_Derpy_ **mlp_Daring **mlp_SugarFrost **mlp_LavaBolt **mlp_CSpark **mlp_BlinkiePie **mlp_RainChaser **mlp_cherry **mlp_Dubsteplee **mlp_Tranquil **mlp_FantasyMane **mlp_Silverspn **mlp_okuu **mlp_ShanXing **mlp_June **WindyDiplomat **mlp_tailsin **mlp_Flowstar **mlp_Enszal1AJ **mlp_AlexRhode **mlp_PeachyPie **mlp_Sunny Daze **mlp_Darkbolt Plant Team Planting team plows the ground and plants seeds for agriculture, as well as works with Weather Team for ground snow removal, carting away snow in wagons. Team Members *mlp_Applejack (PLANTING TEAM LEADER) *Team one **mlp_BigMcintosh (TEAM ONE LEADER) **mlp_Golden Harvest **DrWhooves **mlp_Cheerilee **mlp_Horte Cuisine *Team two **mlp_DaisyFloral (TEAM TWO LEADER) **mlp_Scamper **mlp_Tower **mlp_Roseluck **mlp_Colgate *Team three **mlp_Sirket (TEAM THREE LEADEr) **mlp_Buck **mlp_Italian Stallion **mlp_Butterscott **mlp_Pickaxe *Team four **mlp_Ringer (TEAM FOUR LEADER) **mlp_Bronstrex **mlp_FullBloom **mlp_Aura Tracer *Team five **mlp_Farren (TEAM FIVE LEADER) **mlp_Slowhoof **mlp_Moondog **mlp_Silverbulet Schedule The tasks of Winter Wrap Up are as follows: #Clear clouds (Weather) #Break ice up on lakes (Weather) #Snow removal via tree shaking (Weather) #Nest construction (Animal) #Animal waking (Animal) #Animal feeding (Animal) #Bird flock retrieval (Weather) #Ground plowing (Plant) #Seed planting (Plant) #Bird nesting (Animal) Working directly under Mayor Mare, Twilight will assign groups to do the various tasks in order and ensure that each group has correct supplies. The ponies will also perform the Winter Wrap Up song in the feed to kick off the festivities. Category:RP Events Category:RP Events Category:RP Events Category:RP Events